The Mutual Social Skill Game of Friendship
by DigiConjurer
Summary: It's your typical dangan ronpa affair, 16 students with behavior issues, a cat-bear hybrid version of monokuma, trapped under the sea in some glass prison. What could possibly go wrong?
1. It Begins

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

The Mutual Social Skill Game of Friendship

Chapter 1

Welcome to your new home pt 1 (ab)normal Exiled days

You stare down at the piece of paper. Feelings of relief should have come to you because of it. And yet, it doesn't. You have gotten an another demerit, barely managing not to get expelled. You place the paper down on your end able and head to bed.

You have a busy day tomorrow and you probably need the sleep. Your eyes grow heavy as sleep eventually takes hold.

* * *

You open your eyes. Instead of the usual four tan walls and floor, you find almost clear glass and aquamarine colored water all around you. While normally, this would worry most average joes, you're use to it. But you're getting ahead of yourself. Your name is Kaze Jukia, **Exile Level Writer**. Your written works in the adventure genre such as Mystery of the Darkness and Mage Girls have been compared to the works of Toko Fukawa and the fanfiction writer scum known as Miguel Parks. Why people would lodge a fanfic writer with a person like him, was a mystery to you.

According to wikipedia, you died in a car accident while riding your bike on your way home. You laugh every time you think about it. From the black undershirt and grey trenchcoat that still cover you, one wouldn't notice an accident had happened to you. Add in your black boots, jet black hair and red eyes, you wonder how people just accept it at face value instead of digging deeper into the truth. Now here you are, possibly trapped in some underwater base. What wonderful luck you have currently. Something catches your eye. A large metal door stands before you, waiting to be open. You cautiously make your way towards the door, pulling it open. On the other side, another glass hallway awaits you. You step out and take a quick look around. The hallway stretched onto to the left, eventually turning. On the right, it stops a few feet after your room and leads into a glass wall. You head left, cautiously taking each step.

"Hello!" You look all around you, attempting to find the source of the voice. Eventually, you continue on your merry way, ignoring the greeting. Or would have, if a metal cap found on glass beer bottles hadn't slammed into your head.

"Yes?" You shouted and turned around. Standing before you, is some teenage boy your age. He was quite pale, but dressed himself in a blue polo and tan khakis. Short, sandy blonde hair covered his head and two green eyes stare towards you with a blank expression emblazoned on his face.

"Desmond Harmon." The Boy greets and pretends to swing an imaginary ball with an imaginary club. " **Exile Level Golfer**."

You have heard things about him. As in things, it was mostly rumors and gossip. Claims he once played a game within a tornado. He supposedly did a "jesus shot" on multiple occasions. All you're certain about him is the fact that his skills were greater than that of many top golfers. The two of you shake hands and head off. For some reason, Desmond prefers to walk right next to you, possibly attempting to disrupt your personal space. You stare towards him and slammed a ball-up fist into his stomach. The golfer falled back and landed on the floor. You look down at your hand. You unball your hand and held the opposite one out for your friend to grab on. Desmond grabbed on and you pulled him up. You begin to apologise to him, hoping that would fix your previous infarction. It never does, but you still try it anyway. It's better than just pretending it didn't happen. Oh wait, that is how the two of you sort of got into this situation. Hope Peaks had to keep up their illusion of their "squeaky-clean finishing school", so, you and many others were hidden from the world. Just thinking about it makes the anger inside you boil.

"Then I have a plan for you!" You and crazy golfer turn around. Standing before the two of you, is some pale girl. For some reason, this person had decided upon an exquisite light pink gown that trailed behind her. She was probably wearing a matching set of high heels, judging from the occasional tap against the floor that echoed across the glass. A Thick silver bracelet hung on each of both of her wrists, which had a color changing band going down the middle of the accessories. Her brown hair was cut short, yet looked gelled down. Two cream colored eyes stared at them as a cocky smile formed on the student's face.

"What do you want?" You accuse as the girl laughs.

"Macka Lopov." Macka explained as her cocky smile grew larger. " **Exile Level Scammer**."

You groan. As a person who gives 110% to their talent to achieve the best they can do, people like Macka Lopov only drive you insane. From what you've heard, she has travelled the world, scamming almost all people of their money and a variety of other stuff. Except for one. Because of that, she has doubled her efforts in order to screw the world over. In other words, she fits under the destination of asshole.

"What do you want?" Desmond accused as Macka laughed. What she found so funny about Desmond's comment didn't matter.

"Nothing, currently!" Macka answered as you watched the two of them. So far, you aren't really surprised by your current classmates. Hope's Peak was filled to the brim with all sorts of crazy people, some of whom were able to hold their craziness in. Others, weren't as lucky as them. Those considered too dangerous, were "exiled" to a separate place. Any record of the student was erased to protect the reputation of the academy, possibly to maintain a squeaky-clean appearance. You take another deep breath and continue your way down the hall. Occasionally, a fish passes by the glass. You make a quick glance at it, freaking the creature out. That response was commonplace for you. Either that or an awkward glance from someone. Personally, you allowed your writing to do all the talking for you. After the success that was Mage Girls, ideas begin to form for a sequel. Maybe, Mage Boys? No, that just sounds weird, even for you. How about, Mage Girls 2? Too bland of a title. While you were deep in thought, you were pushed down onto the glass floor.

"Hey!" You shout and your attacker only laughs.

"Get over it." The attacker announces as you get back up. Its a younger boy. Unlike Desmond, this one was adorned in a green t-shirt and a tan vest. Camo shorts covered his legs and a pair of thin tan sandals."Yule Ahool, **Exile Level Cryptozoologist**."

As the number one authority on cryptids, Yule isn't that high in demand at all. He mostly spends his time obsessing over his latest "I'll prove them wrong" proof that would stop the articles that slandered his profession. He was also known as a big anti-drug guy, somehow.

"So, why did you push me down?" You accuse as Yule glances at you.

"You were in my way." Yule answered and walks past you. You shake your head and get up. But, as you're about to walk on, you stop. Lying on the floor right in front of you, is a large stuffed black cat. The proportions were off, judging from the small paws but a large body and head. Small triangular ears had sprouted out of its head, with small purple bows attached. A tail stretched out her bottom, with a yellow bell attached with some purple ribbon. Beside the toy, was a small piece of paper. You pick both objects up, more interested in the paper than the plush itself.

Trust them. Only then, can you get back home.

Truly, just your truly great dangan ronpa OC protagonist level of fucking luck.


	2. The Outside

I don't own dangan ronpa.

* * *

You quickly run back to your room, leaving the plush behind. Afterwards, you return to your original spot and continue on your merry way. Thankfully, there's a door for you to enter. You casually pull the door open and head inside. Inside, the place is decorated in the style of a 70's diner. Everything was covered in a red and white checkerboard pattern with the rotating stools and long birch counter in front of it.

"Welcome to the restaurant." At this point, this sort of thing had became a guessing game to you. Who or what will be this time? A jester? A drunkard? No that just seems too ordinary for a place like this. You glance all around the room, attempting to find your mysterious greeter. Eventually, your gaze focuses on a young girl in the back right corner. You slowly approach her, only for her to scrunch herself further into the corner.

"I'm not going to hurt you." You whisper as the girl flashes her greyish pink eyes towards you. As you do so, the girl pulls a dagger out and points it at your chest. It was an exquisite weapon, with a leather bound hilt and a shiny iron possibly steel blade. She is dressed in a long greenish cyan dress with a matching pair of opera gloves and high heels. Complimenting her eyes, was her short locks of auburn hair.

"You're a spy for them, aren't you?" The girl accuses as you take a step back.

"What are you even talking about?!" You take a deep breath and lunge for the dagger. A brief scuffle between the two of you follows, only for the dagger to get embedded into stool cushion.

"I'm sorry. The past few days have just been weird." The girl pulls the dagger out of the cushion and smiles. "Agnes Eliza, Exile Level Treasure Hunter."

Agnes was a mystery to you. You've heard bits of about her, but not enough to form an opinion on her. She was responsible for finding the holy grail and the ark of the covenant, but her recent change of behavior and constant claims of somebody or something being after her possibly was her deathbed. You slowly pull her up and the two of you head to the kitchen. It's your typical lunchroom affair, fryers, stoves and a fridge along with a door leading to a massive pantry. The two of you quickly dive in, making some sandwiches.

"What are you doing?!" The two of you turn around, finding some bear thing right in front of you. While you wouldn't call it that, judging from the small catlike ears poking out of it's head and the short whiskers near the animal's snout. Add in the thin layer of sand blonde hair covering it, the thing was possibly having an identity crisis at the moment. It then grabs onto you and Agnes, dragging the two of you back into the diner themed dining room. "You need ask for my permission first before going in there!"

"Who the heck even are you?" You ask as the thing takes a deep breath.

"Sorry about that." The creature lightly coughed, possibly clearing its throat. "I am Nekokuma, headmaster/teacher of this wonderful class!"

At this moment, you wonder if you're high at the moment. Why someone would believe having a cat-bear hybrid thing as a teacher as a good idea, was anyone's guess. You take a deep breath and look at your teacher. Two red unblinking orbs only stared back. But, considering those you've met already, it shouldn't have surprised up. You quickly leave Agnes and Nekokuma in the lunchroom and return to the hallway. As you continue your way down the hall, a school of fish passes by. You pity them. Here you were, trapped in an unknown place with a bunch of random weirdos. Possibly, you written a story along these lines, but you couldn't care at this point. You slowly approach the glass, taking a deep breath. You begin to slam your hands and feet against the glass. Surprisingly, the glass easily breaks and the shards fall into the deep blue abyss below. After taking a second deep breath, you look at your handiwork. Somehow, you managed to carve a hole large enough for you to fit through without getting any water in. How someone as average as a writer like you managed that, you leave for someone else to figure out. You jump through the hole, making sure to hold your breath and paddle your way up. The water is warm yet strong, and you get pulled up to the surface. You open your mouth, allowing fresh air to get in. All around you is the open air and the aquamarine water. Yet, you can hear some sort of music off in some direction. You sigh and paddle harder in the direction of the music. As you paddle, your eyelids suddenly grow heavy as they're suddenly forced closed…

* * *

You awake on a rock. It was a large one, jutting out within the ocean of whatever world or dimension you're currently trapped in.

"Are you alright?" You look up, finding some purple haired girl sitting right before you. She's dressed in a dark blue blouse with a blue skirt and matching heels. You take another deep breath. In her hands, is a conch shell shaped into an ocarina.

"Hi…" She slowly greets, making an awkward glance all around.

"Hi." You answer as she looks you in the eyes. "Kaze Jukia."

"Nagia." She takes a deep breath, possibly afraid of revealing too much. "The mermiamon."

"Meriamon?" A dark blue light engulfs Nagia. A few seconds later, the light fades away. In place of Nagia's legs, was a blue mermaid tail and fin. "Oh."

She quickly switches back, handing you a pirate sabre.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Nagia whispers as you slowly get closer to her.

"Sure." You answer and you feel a burning sensation on the back of your right hand.

"There you go." You make a swift glance at the back of your right hand. Stamped on it, was a very faint light blue trident. "You're now a member of the Aquatic Armada."

"Thanks, I guess." Your eyes grow heavy once again, forced shut for a second time.

* * *

You open your eyes. Yule is now standing right above you, a switchblade in his left hand.

"You don't tell Nekokuma or anyone of the other students." The cryptozoologist warns, walking down the hall before you can ask any questions...


	3. More People

You follow right behind and eventually catch up. Yule still has his switchblade, more than willing to use it on you.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Yule remarks, only for Nekokuma to suddenly appear.

"Where did you get that?" She accuses as the two of you attempt to hide your weapons. "Hand them over."

You hand the saber over as Yule does the same with his switchblade.

"What is the meaning of this, you stupid cat?!" Yule shouts as Nekokuma teleports away. "Just go talk with everyone else. I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

You reluctantly do what he says and return to the point you stopped at last chapter. As you do so, a teenage boy walks by. He was dressed in a white trenchcoat, buttoned all the way up. A pair of polished black shoes are slipped on, as a pair of yellow eyes stare towards you. The only handsome thing about him, was his clean blondish brown hair.

"It's you." The boy remarked, a kind smile forming on his face. You only groan, pulling a business card out.

Jake Thorber, **Exile Level Critic**

"Good to see you." You remark as Jake laughs. You and Jake have been friends since childhood. In middle school, your paths splitted and you've haven't seen him much. But, he always reviews your stories. That, and the stuff of Miguel Parks along with a whole bunch of other stuff.

"Same here." Jake you give him a high five. For once, it's nice to see a friend among the crazies here. The two of you head down the hallway, only for a dart to fly overhead. You both turn around, finding some girl dressed in a red green t-shirt with red jacket and matching skirt along with a pair of red pumps. In her hands, were some darts you would usually throw at a dartboard.

"And you are?" James inquires as a second dart heads towards you. You duck and it flies over you. Weirdly, this seems normal to you. You calmly debate the fact you're insane, shoving it into the back your mind. You and James introduce yourselves, only for a third dart to head your way. Thankfully, it only hits your hand.

"Laura Tsuimok, **Exile Level Dart Player**." Laura greets as you remove the dart from your hand. Using your other hand, you shake Laura's empty one. Laura was a known drink partner of Darren Mysidda, a student of Hope's Peak. Why he isn't part of this class, you don't know. You only sigh. It's a question you'll have ask that stupid cat later.

"Someone call =^.^=?"

"No emoticons!" James announces as Nekokuma walks up to the three of you. "Here's my review of you! 1 out of 10!"

"Seriously?" Nekokuma responded, hold her left paw up. "Did I ask for your opinion?"  
"Nope." James answered and you facepalm. Sometimes, James had those moments. Not that it really mattered to you. The two of you enjoyed each other's company, which was all that mattered at the moment.

"Kaze!" Nekokuma shouts and your gaze snapped towards her. "There's still people to meet!"

You immediately facepalm. You kick the robot and head back to your room. For some reason, the cat robot thing follows right behind.

"Get back here!" You kick her again, this time for following you. "We're going to be friends, whether you like me too or not!"

"Fuck you." You answer and Nekokuma punches you.

"Language." The robot answers and you laugh. Judging from your time in actual classrooms, she cannot harm you, unless she wants to lose her job. "Is that so?"

You only laugh. The robot doesn't scare you at all. That feeling didn't last long as you find yourself in a cell. It wasn't anything that special, just a large metal box done in the style of a cartoon prison. Sadly, the ability to knock the walls wasn't possible. Maybe another time, maybe never in your lifetime.

"Where am I?" You shout, only to get no response. "Answer me, dammit!"

You still get no response. Not that it should surprise you. Nonetheless, you were hoping for something, anything.

"Oooh! Fresh meat." You turn around, finding some guy sitting by the opposite wall of the cell. He isn't wearing anything and has a big wide smile on his face, which sort of creeped you out. In truth, the question now was this: Why the fuck is there a nude guy with you in this prison cell?

You take a deep breath and he notices you. Considering how well this day has gone before this point, you probably shouldn't be surprised at all. Yet, you are. Funny how life works.

"Uh… what's your name?" You remark, hoping this person won't kill you. "Mine's Kaze Jukia, Exile Level Writer."

"Mack Hammer, **Exile Level Hunter**." Mack answers and you take a deep breath. Like everyone else in this madhouse, Mack had some sort of behavior problem. It was probably trust issues and unwillingness to wear clothes. Yet, that didn't stop him from managing to get accepted into Hope's Peak. Supposed, it was by hunting 100 caribou in a few hours. You, on the other hand, got in by a writing a hugely popular book about magical girls. Which is weird, considering you're an American.

You take another deep breath and Mack crawls over to you.

"My, my, my. It looks like Nekokuma left me something to eat." The hunter remarked only for you to slap him. Being someone's meal wasn't how you planned to spend the next part of your day. Nor did it include being in a jail cell. But, that's somehow what life is willing to throw at you. You grab onto the bars and attempt to shake them. The only thing to happen, is you being shook.

"Nice try." Nekokuma shouts and you sigh. "I'll let you out in an hour."

You roll your eyes and notice something. On the floor, is a small piece of paper. You pick it up and look it over.

If you're reading this,

There is still time. But I ask you this:

Is friendship greater than despair?


	4. Choice

You shove the note into your pocket. The question was an interesting one, to say the least. Not that you were in the mood for something like that at the moment. Right now, you needed to get out of this cell and possibly explore some more. You head over to the cell door, giving it a slight push. Strangely, Nekokuma forgot to lock the cell door, allowing you and Mack out.

"Yes!" The hunter announced and ran off. You only stood there, confused. Thankfully, your phone goes off and you pull it out. You then hold it up to your ear and listen.

"Hi Kaze!" Nekokuma shouted and you threw the phone to the ground. "So I heard you got out."

You take a deep breath and pick your phone back up. It wouldn't do you any good to destroy it at the moment.

"What do you want?" You accused and Nekokuma laughs.

"I need you and Mack to come to the cafeteria."

You turn to face Mack, hanging up in the process. The hunter was still in the cell, attempting to gnaw the bars open.

"Come on." You announce and Mack walks over to you.

"Where are we going?" Mack asks and you sigh.

"To the cafeteria." You answer and the two of you head on. Occasionally, Mack makes a noise, possibly to freak you out. Because of that, you punch him in the privates at least once, maybe twice. You expect him to respond, but he doesn't. He does ask for an apology on the other hand, which one could count as a response if they wanted too. Thankfully, the rest of the walk passes quickly and painlessly. Which, considering all that happened up to that point, was a relief.

The inside of the cafeteria hadn't changed at all, with the only thing different being was Agnes being dressed up as vampire, for some reason. Nonetheless, the two of you sit yourselves down at a table and Nekokuma clears her breath.

"Now that we're all here." The cat bear thing explains and you roll your eyes. "Let's go around and introduce ourselves. Of course as "teacher", I will go first."  
You take a deep breath, resisting the urge to punch the robot. Along with that urge, you were pretty certain that the cat bear thing was supposed to force you to do something that wasn't going around and doing introductions again.

"Fuck you, teach." You remarked, your classmates gazes focusing in on you. And yet, it was a natural feeling.

"In that case, everyone has to stay here through lunch and do things they absolutely hate with Nekokuma!"

Everyone then fell over and immediately stood back up. Their gazes focus on you, not that it really bothers you. They were just giving up their Nekokuma, only to get punished for their stupidity.

"Now that we got that out of the way." Nekokuma continues, clearing her throat for some reason. "I am Nekokuma, Exile Level Special Ed Teacher."

You do a double take and debate whether or not you're possibly insane. Even if you were, it would change much. This cat bear thing was not only your teacher, but also a student in this crazy game. At this point, you decide it was best to not stop suspending disbelief at all of this.

"What the fuck?" Desmond announced, only to receive some snickering from Nekokuma. The golfer then pulled a golf club out and dashed over to his "opponent". One mere swing later, the club snapped in half.

"As I was saying…" Nekokuma continued and attempted to crack a smile. Not that she really could, but it was an honest attempt. "You people, along with the viewers need to be caught up to speed."

"Uh… sure." Yule remarked and you sigh. While you didn't really trust the cryptozoologist, this could slide for now.

"Basically, all of you were pulled out of the ashes of truly despairing despair. In exchange, the future foundation trapped you all in virtual reality."  
"Okay then." Jake adds as you continue to stare blankly at your jailer.

"Now, you all have one more wonderful year where we be ourselves and hopefully not die!"

Nekokuma finishes talking and you find yourself more confused by all of this.

"That's not true!"

You turn around, finding Macka standing right before Nekokuma. She has a gun and looks ready to shoot. In that moment, something clicks within you. You run over to Nekokuma, just as the gun goes off. The world around you just stops, only for it all to fade to black.

You open your eyes. Gone was the cafeteria, replaced by the peaceful serenity of your room. Your gaze immediately focuses on the bullet wound, which was now patched up.

"And I thought you hated me."

You turn your head to the left and find Nekokuma standing beside your bed.

"I do." You answer quickly.

"Then why did you save me?" Nekokuma remarked. You only sighed and take a deep breath. You're not really sure why you did that. Possibly, you were taking the question asked last chapter to heart. Maybe, maybe not.

"It was nothing."

Nekokuma only smiles.

"Anya, chapter 9, page 78."

The two of you laugh, only for Nekokuma to hyperfocus on your plush.

"Can I see that?"

You reluctantly hand the plush over, causing the cat robot to jump up and down.

"Thank you!"

Nekokuma then ran out of your room, leaving you to your own devices. Your gaze heads towards the nightstand, which now has a silver rectangle with a black screen. You quickly pick it up, only for it to turn on. A black hazard symbol against a white screen appeared, followed by the hope's peak title and that stuff. You quickly scroll through all the profiles and that stuff, only to find the rules and that shit.

All students will peacefully exist with one another on campus until they die.

Follow all rules established by Nekokuma.

You may explore all unlocked areas

As long as you're here, you will refrain from destroying your home.

Should you do such a thing, you and your fellow students will investigate the crime scene.

Once finished investigating, we will have a class trial. If the culprit is found, they will be punished nonviolently.

Rules made be added as time goes by.

Strangely, most of these rules were easy to follow. Possibly too easy, but who knows. You take a deep breath and smile. It's a long road, but one rarely taken.


	5. Free Time

Chapter 5

The Friendliest kind of despair pt 1 (ab)normal exiled days

The rest of the day passes peacefully, allowing you to take it easy.

"It is now 10 pm. Night Time has commenced!"

You groan, but take a deep breath. Sleep quickly returns to you, bringing nothing but sweet dreams and comfort for once. Which is odd, having grown so used to horrific nightmares. The plush was still in the same place as before, yet was posed differently than before. Instead of sitting upright, the plush was slanted back a tiny bit. After a few minutes of readjustment, you place the doll back in it's original position and get dressed. You decide to where the same outfit as before, which is coincidentally the only thing that could be found within your drawers.

"It is now 7 am! Let's go out and make some wonderful friendships!"

You leave your room and head towards the cafeteria. Unlike the day before, soft jazz filled the hallways. While not your favorite, you could tolerate it for now. After checking your ElectroID, you decide to hold off having breakfast for the moment and loiter around the halls.

 **Free Time Start!**

"Hey man, want to join me for a round of extreme golfing?"

You turn around, finding Desmond standing behind you. For some reason, he was running around with a bunch of golf clubs. You only sigh and shake your head, but Desmond grabs you. At this point, you're not even sure why he even asked if you wanted too. Desmond pulls you down the halls for a couple of minutes, eventually bringing you to a circular room. Glass walls surround the two of you, with a slightly raised stone circle in the middle of the room.

"Currently, there is only one hole." Desmond explained, finally releasing his grip on you and places a golf club in your hand. "Give it a shot, if you dare."

You casually swing the club, only to miss the shot entirely. Desmond giggles slightly, putting a hand on your hand.

"Let me help you." he explains, showing you how to swing the club. After a few more attempts, the ball actually manages to connect with your club and fly through the air, only to drop a foot in front of you. While not really that impressive, it still felt like an accomplishment.

"Good job." you smile, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks." you answer, only for a creepy smile to form on the golfer's face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm gre-a-a-a-t-t-t…" After saying that, Desmond swings his golf club towards you. As much as you want to fight, your sword was confiscated by Nekokuma earlier. Even then, you preferred to solve your problems with. You make your way back to the cafeteria, ready for breakfast. Everyone else is already there, minus you and Desmond.

You quickly sit yourself down at a table, finding a menu on the table. It contain the usual staples of breakfast (i.e. cereal, eggs, bacon, toast, etc.) along with some more exotic choices like quiche and caviar.

"So, what would you like for breakfast?" Nekokuma asks, legal pad in hand.

"Eggs and bacon." you mumble, the cat bear immediately writing it down. After, she ran off, leaving you to twiddle your thumbs and wait. A few minutes later, the robot comes back with your meal. While the eggs and bacon were all right, it made you homesick. It's been who knows how long since you last saw your parents. Even then, they believed you had died in a car accident.

You take a deep breath.

For the moment, you'll just have to keep fighting. It just like the stories you wrote back then. You know, where the magical girls you created are thrown up against foes out of their league, only to beat the odds.

After finishing breakfast, you head back to your room. Once there, you head to your desk and begin to write. You decide to continue where the last mage girls book left off. In it, the protagonist Aria, was betrayed by her allies and now must pick up the pieces of what was left of her. In a way, she was just like you. You've both been betrayed by people and now, are having to figure out their next move in this twisted game. A faded image of her appears before her. She was usually dressed in a blue sundress with matching heels and short gloves. Black hair trailed down to her knees, going well with her cerulean eyes. In a way, you sort of want to have her around, mostly to talk to her and have some companionship.

You take a deep breath and get up, only for a scream to echo throughout the area. Almost immediately, you swing your door open and head into the hall. Outside, your classmates have gathered in the hall. Yet, one of them seemed to be missing. Nekokuma was nowhere in sight, which wasn't that big of a deal for you or your classmates.

"What the big deal?" you asked and everyone turns to face you.

"Let's see…" Agnes started, pointing something out down the hall. You casually walk down the hall, only to freeze.

Laying in the middle of the hall, was a dead body.

"Uh…" you whisper, staring at the body. "I guess we have a mystery on our hands."

"No shit, sherlock." Yule adds and you walk over to him, punching him in the face. Yule stumbles backwards, only to run towards you and swing at your face. "How about you let someone else be the hero for once? After all, we both know the truth of this mess."

The cryptozoologist pulls his switchblade out, more than ready to use it upon you. You take a deep breath and concentrate, carefully dodging each swing of the knife and retaliate with a kick to the balls. As you do that, your sword appears before you, unceremoniously. You quickly sheath the weapon, proceeding to throw Yule into one of the few stable walls in this place.

"I guess I'll be leader then." Agnes remarked, making a quick glance behind her...


	6. Okay then

Chapter 6

After Agnes says that, Nekokuma runs up.

"So, what did I miss?" the robot asked, somehow not knowing what had happened mere minutes before.

"I don't know, " Desmond starts, only to be cut off by Agnes. "A dead body, perhaps?"

"Oh." Nekokuma remarks, clearing her throat. "Uh… I guess we can investigate."

You give her a quick glance, wondering why she's so hesitant about this. The robot then heads over to the body, giving it a quick examination.

"It's a dead body alright." Agnes adds, pointing out the obvious. "Possibly, the work of the jester."

Nekokuma walked over to treasure hunter, slapping Agnes across the face.

"While I'm not sure what you did to cross her," Nekokuma shouted, continuing to slap her student. "She did not cause this."

Everyone stares towards her, wondering what the fuck she was even talking about. Strangely, Yule has a cocky grin on his face. In a way, this does clear up what Agnes was talking about earlier.

"I have a wonderful idea!" Yule announces, pulling his switchblade back out. Before he could do anything, Mack holds him back. You take a deep breath, only for Desmond to do the same thing as Mack to you. Nekokuma then clears her throat, ready to rant about something.

"All of you are my students!" Nekokuma shouted, slammed one of her paws into the ground. "I will not stand for this whatsoever!"

Everyone stares at her, extremely confused by what was going on.

"Now what?" someone announces, possibly Laura. Before anyone could really answer, the robot motions for everyone to follow her. What followed, was a trip across the entire area, eventually coming upon a large white room. Unlike everything else here, there wasn't anything of interest there.

"Class is now in session?" you remark, no one paying any attention to your remarks.  
"Let's paint the walls!" the "teacher" answers, somehow pulling a bucket of paint out. Each one of you are given a paintbrush, which seems like an odd thing to have. Even weirder, you were pretty certain a dead body would be more than a determinant for this sort of thing. Nonetheless, you and everyone else paint the walls, not giving it a second thought at all.

Next came decorating, which required them to actually build the desks and tables.

"Fuck." Yule whispered, accidently slamming his hammer onto his left hand. You slightly chuckle, only for the cryptozoologist to throw his hammer in your direction. Somehow, the tool misses and makes a good-sized dent in the wall. After, both of you get a glare from Nekokuma, who isn't too happy about the dent.

"I believe it's time for you two to learn how to get along with each other." Nekokuma continues, grabbing you and then Yule and leave the room.

"Thanks a lot." you whisper, a cocky expression forming on Yule's face.

"You're welcome." the cryptozoologist whispers back, quite happy with himself for some reason. "After all, we're on different sides of this, yet we're fighting for the same thing."

You give a confused stare, only to receive some laughter.

"So, the mermaid hasn't told you the full story?" Yule continues, snickering. "Figures."

"What are you even talking about?" you answer, only for Yule to carefully pull out a badge with the same symbol that appeared on the startup of your electro-id.

"Welcome to the infecters, kid." you freeze, Nekokuma mumbling something under her breath. A few seconds later, a clockwork bird appears. The creature looks ready to kill everything in sight, yet seems to be controlled by the robot teacher. You pull your sword out, swinging it into the opponent. The blade almost instantly connects, knocking the bird behind you. "Time to meet the rest of the team."

Yule heads off, knocking Nekokuma unconscious in the process. You follow right behind, occasionally making a glance behind you. Soon, the end of the hallway comes into view, ending with a glass wall. Yule continues his foolhardy charge towards it, smashing through. You take a more casual yet brisk exit, swimming up to the surface.

The faint outline of an island welcomes you, tempting you to come closer. As you're about swim towards it, a hand touches your back. You turn around, finding Nagia floating beside you. Behind her, was a large squid anthro creature that seemed very curious about him.

"Uh… hi?" you greet, wondering what the heck is going on.

"You can call me Rana, last of the legendary warriors." the woman whispered, possibly ready to kill you. "I've heard some things about you."

"Good or bad?"

"Neither." You take a deep breath, with Nagia then helping you swim over to a nearby rock. "It was mostly basic stuff provided by the jester."

You look towards Yule, only to find no sign of the cryptozoologist at all. Nagia and Rana then climb up, with Yule still nowhere in sight. It was probably easier that way. As much as he was an "ally", you really hated his guts to an extent. Hated was probably too strong of a word to use. Dislike was a whole lot better phrase to use when describing him. As much as the two you were oil and water, there was a lot to work off of. But for now, you focus on this woman. While she could be part of "the infectors", you find that highly unlikely. Not that it would surprise you, considering all the other gainax-level stuff the author has pulled in the past.

"Welcome to the Aquatic Armada, Kaze." Rana greeted, cracking a smile towards you. "You and your friends will make great additions to our group."

You reluctantly nod, only to dig through your pockets. For some reason, you manage to pull out the plush from your room. Once you get that large thing out, you also find a sex tape in there as well. While it wouldn't be the weirdest thing one could find in their pockets, it was probably in the top ten.

"As you were saying?" you respond, only for Rana to laugh.

"You're going to help us overthrow your teacher."


End file.
